


Demonic Bounds

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [169]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Dumb Prick, Anti is a Certified Dumbass, Chains, Chronic Pain, Demonic Possession, Fear, Kidnapping, Magic, Panic, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rescue, Wow, poor dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Dark wakes up in an unfamiliar place, bound in chains, and with the unfortunate timing of his chronic pain flaring up.In short, he'sfucked
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: The Ego Manor [169]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 19
Kudos: 241





	Demonic Bounds

Dark shifted slowly, groaning softly. His brow furrowed when he felt how hard his bed was beneath him. His bones ached from it. He was going to kill his husband. Or Bim. Or the twins. Any on of them could be at fault, though the Jims and Wil knew better. Dark needed something soft, to keep his chronic pain from acting up. Bim, then. He was going to _murder_ the glittery little prick –

He shifted again, hissing through his teeth as his joints – his shoulders in particular – protested greatly, forcing him to still. He’d need the Host, that’s for sure, get him to relieve some of this. _Then_ he could hunt down Bim. But he needed to _get up_ first. So, with another soft groan and a weak cry of pain, Dark pushed himself upright, ignoring the agony in his shoulders, and struggled to get his legs under him to sit, eyes still closed.

He froze when the sound of clinking chains reached his ears. He forced his eyes open, glancing around. The room he was in was _dark_ , and _cold_. The hard concrete beneath him was the cause of his pain, not some stupid prank performed by Bim. There was a single window on the wall to his right, shining in the sunlight and revealing the dust particles in the air. Manacles were fastened tight around his wrists and ankles, lengths of chain attaching them to the wall behind him.

Dark’s eyes were huge with panic, glancing around wildly while trying not to move too much. How did this _happen?!_ He was _kidnapped?!_ This wasn’t _possible_ , Wil would’ve noticed someone moving him from his bed, and surely one of the other sixteen people in the manor would’ve noticed his absence rather quickly. He tried to flex his aura, tried to break free of the manacles and chains, but the metal simply glowed vibrant green with someone’s magic, and refused to give. On a normal day, Dark could’ve powered through the magic with ease. On a normal day, Dark would’ve been _furious_ instead of _afraid_. But pain made him weak, made him vulnerable, and now…

Right now, Dark just felt _fear_.

He pulled at the chains still, shifting so he was kneeling on the cold, concrete ground, uncaring of the pain it caused. His aura was limp behind him, like wet butterfly wings, and though it twitched and rolled across the ground in a way to express Dark’s panic, it couldn’t do much to actually _help_. His twin souls were _screaming_ , he needed _out_ , he didn’t want to know who was powerful enough to remove _him_ from his home and his family. There was only one he could think of. And Dark would rather die than be _his_ prisoner.

The sound of footsteps – sharp, like heels on the stone floor – reached his ears, and Dark swallowed his cry of pain when he stiffened. The chains were fairly long, long enough for him to lie down, at least, and Dark shifted into the most comfortable sitting position he could manage, hands in his lap. He tried to assume his usual cold, intimidating, impersonal demeanor, but…he knew his pain was visible in his eyes. It always was, no matter how severe. And he wasn’t sure how opaque his mask was.

The simple, wooden door in front of him opened, revealing a…woman. Middle aged, still fairly beautiful, with long, wavy red hair, and nails painted blue to match her blouse. In short, _not_ who Dark was expecting. Which just made Dark’s panic _spike_ to higher levels, though he made sure to keep his expression smooth. “Who are you?”

The woman smiled, closing the door. Something about it made Dark’s skin _crawl_. “That’s unimportant. I’m sure you have other questions. Perhaps some of those I can answer.” She shrugged, still _smiling_. “Or not. As you can see, there’s no way out of this one. You’re _mine_ now.”

Dark scowled, a growl bubbling in his throat. “How and _why?_ ”

The woman stepped forward, heels clicking against the floor, and the clinking of the chains betrayed Dark’s nervous shifting. She nestled a hand in his hair, _petting_ him, and were Dark not in so much pain he would’ve snapped off her hand. Instead, his lips curled up in a snarl, growling deep in his throat, with his aura twitching behind him. She payed it no attention. “‘How’ was easy; you just walked right out of that manor of yours with me.”

Dark jerked away from her touch, knowing his mask crumbled for a moment as a lightning bolt of agony shot down his spine. “I did _no such thing_.”

The woman’s smile grew. “Sure you did! That man with the pink hair even waved good-bye, kissed your cheek as we left.”

Dark swallowed hard, mask beginning to slip a bit. The chains clinked as a shudder rocketed through him. The woman sighed, continuing to pet Dark’s hair. “…As for _why_ …well, not much can touch you when you’ve got the world’s most powerful being locked away, hm? At my beck and call…willing to do _anything_ for me…”

Dark recoiled, disgust and horror and _revulsion_ and _fear_ prominent in his expression, and he opened his mouth to spit something back, but then the woman’s expression shifted, just _barely_ holding back laughter, before she was bursting into a fit of cackling laughter, taking a couple steps back and doubling over. Dark was stiff, _staring_ at her, confused and still a little terrified.

That is, until her eyes glowed a sickly, brilliant, _familiar_ shade of green.

Dark’s expression dropped flat, _finally_ allowing himself to _relax_ , though he still had to consciously swallow back his sounds of pain as his shoulders dropped. “ ** _I am going to rip you to shreds._** ”

“H̵o̸w̸'̶r̸e̵ ̵y̷o̷u̷ ̵g̸o̶i̸n̸g̸ ̷t̴o̸ ̴d̷o̷ ̵t̸h̷a̴t̵ ̵w̶h̷e̴n̷ ̸I̴ ̸d̴o̸n̵'̸t̶ ̷h̷a̸v̸e̸ ̷a̷ ̶b̵o̵d̵y̸?̸”

The woman’s eyes rolled back in her head, and she dropped to the floor, revealing Anti standing in her place. He was still giggling to himself, spitting out his words through his laughter, and Dark rolled his eyes, entirely unimpressed and unamused and rightfully _furious_. Anti took one look at his face, at his eye twitching, and burst into a whole new fit of laughter, leaning against the wall to support himself. “Y̷o̵u̷ ̴s̵h̶o̷u̷l̶d̶'̶v̷e̴ ̶s̵e̸e̸n̵ ̷y̵o̴u̸r̵ ̵f̶a̴c̴e̷!̴ ̴I̴ ̶d̶o̴n̸'̴t̸ ̷t̷h̸i̷n̴k̵ ̶I̶'̶v̷e̷ ̶ e̵v̵e̷r̷ ̸s̸e̷e̵n̶ ̴t̷h̴a̶t̶ ̶ _s̶c̷a̶r̸e̴d̶_ ̵b̶e̸f̶o̵r̵e̸,̵ ̴t̵h̷a̴t̷'̷s̴ ̷t̷h̶e̴ ̸f̷u̴n̷n̸i̵e̴s̸t̴ ̴s̵h̵i̵t̶ ̴I̶'̸v̴e̷ ̵s̴e̶e̵n̶ ̷i̷n̴ ̴a̵ ̷ _l̶o̷n̴g̸_ ̸t̴i̴m̷e̶!̸”

Dark grimaced, raising an eyebrow. “Right, yes, you got me with your stupid fucking joke, now let me go so I can go _home_.”

Anti snickered, kicking the woman’s body aside as he approached, reaching out a hand again to pet Dark’s hair. “B̵u̶t̵ ̸y̶o̵u̸'̶r̴e̶ ̸m̶i̸n̶e̶ ̵n̴o̴w̴,̴ ̴r̷e̴m̴e̴m̸b̶e̴r̶?̶” He could hardly get through his sentence without laughing, attempting a high-pitched American accent to mimic the poor human he’d been possessing’s voice.

Dark, promptly, tried to bite his hand. “Touch me again, _bitch_ , and I _will_ find a way to rip you limb from limb.” He shifted in place again, letting out a soft grunt of pain as his joints ached and ground together. “Now _please_ get me out of this. You have accidentally caused…” He grimaced again. “…a bad day, and I’d like to go to bed.”

Anti had the decency to look at least a little apologetic at that, mumbling an apology under his breath as he reached for the manacles. Dark huffed, rubbing one wrist once it was free as Anti worked on the other. “Did you get Wil in on your stupid prank? Is that how you got me out of the house?”

Anti snorted. “N̸o̸.̷ ̴I̶ ̷j̶u̶s̶t̵ ̷z̶a̷p̸p̷e̸d̵ ̵y̴o̷u̵ ̷h̴e̴r̵e̸.̷ ̸T̶o̵o̴k̴ ̸t̴w̴o̷ ̸s̸e̵c̶o̷n̵d̶s̶.̶”

Dark raised an eyebrow again. “So you have let my _incredibly_ unstable, trigger-happy husband and the rest of my murderous, psychopathic family believe I was genuinely kidnapped?”

“…W̸e̷l̷l̴…”

At that moment, the door to the little room burst open, revealing Wil with absolute _murder_ in his eyes and his headache-inducing, swirling pink psychedelic aura warping around him. His eyes locked on Anti, on Dark still trapped in manacles, and his eyes began to swirl pink and yellow with his fury. Dark wasn’t entirely sure he even recognized Anti in this moment.

Anti stood, taking a step back. “L̴o̸o̵k̷,̷ ̸W̶i̵l̸f̶o̸r̵d̴,̴ ̴i̴t̴'̵s̶ ̷j̴u̴s̷t̷ ̴m̸e̵!̵ ̶I̵t̶ ̴w̵a̷s̴ ̷s̵t̶u̶p̷i̴d̵,̵ ̴b̵u̷t̶ ̶t̷h̴e̴r̴e̸'̸s̷ ̴n̵o̷ ̶ n̴e̷e̴d̸ ̷t̵o̴ ̸f̶r̸e̶a̴k̵ ̶o̸u̴t̸!̶ ̵I̴ –”

Wil didn’t let him finish, storming forward and _somehow_ nailing a punch to Anti’s jaw.

Anti immediately crumpled, his body disintegrating into a cloud of static and pixels on the ground. Like a pile of buzzing sand.

Dark snorted, shooting a little smile up at Wil. The swirling in Wil’s eyes was fading, his aura dissipating in the air, and he stumbled back a bit before getting to his knees, fiddling with the magic on the manacles. “Are you alright?”

Dark let out a breath of relief when his second wrist was freed, and Wil set to work on ankles. “Yes. It was just Anti being a dumbass, as per usual. He possessed some human and set all this up. Though –” He winced a bit when he was forced to move his legs out from under himself to get the chains off. “Sleeping on concrete has done me no favors.”

Wil crinkled his nose, sticking his tongue out at Anti unconscious on the floor, and once Dark was free, he kissed his cheek, taking his hand. “Let’s get you home, then. Do we need to bring _him?_ ”

Wil kicked at the Pile of Anti, helping Dark to his feet. Dark raised an eyebrow. “I am perfectly fine with leaving him here. I’d lock him in his own manacles, but it appears he doesn’t have any limbs at the moment.”

Wil laughed, taking both of Dark’s hands now. “Yes well. Let’s get you home, hm? And into bed? The Host – most of the others, actually – are out in the city trying to find you, but I’ll call him back to help.”

Dark sighed, gratefully leaning against his husband as Wil scooped him into his arms. “Yes please.

**Author's Note:**

> I LIKE THIS  
>  _I like this a lot_  
>  uwu Wednesday wedding prep
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
